Last Song
by ChaosAngel4us
Summary: ...Because their love for each other was so obvious. That is, obvious to everyone but each other... Alice/Blood  spoilers for the first two chapters of volume six


**OMFG! I just read the first two chapters of volume six on Mangafox, and WOW! There are LOADS of Alice/Blood hints. It's cannon, I tell you! So, I got inspired and *POOF* this was born! Enjoy some fluffyness! **

**I DON'T OWN ALICE IN THE COUNTRY OF HEARTS! Quinrose does...**

* * *

It wasn't a secret; everyone in the Country of Heart, heck even all of Wonderland, knew about what was going on. It was so obvious to almost everyone that it was painful to watch the shouting matches between the two. It didn't make sense to anyone; Wonderland may have been completely and utterly twisted, but when something as obvious as _that_ was blaring in the faces of all who were around, _some_ sort of pity needed to be taken. Because, to be honest, it was pathetic. How could they be so oblivious? It was so freaking _obvious_ that the residents of Wonderland (_most_ of them, at least) were practically tearing their hair out in frustration. Sure, there would be some broken hearts due to that matter, but in the end, everything worked out for a greater purpose, correct? If _he_ wasn't so feared, someone would have laughed in his face about his obliviousness and if she wasn't so, so _different_ than no one would be worried about her reaction to _such obvious news._ But, those in the Country of Heart decided that it would be best to let them figure it out themselves; of course, help would be provided (well, most of the help came from Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts herself; in other words, no one wanted to cross her if they fancied their head staying attached to their neck).

_What_ exactly was going on? For starters, ever since that _girl_ arrived, Wonderland had been sent into disarray; everyone, and I mean _everyone_, had fallen for her (Roleholders, to be exact) and she had been making friends with all and *unintentionally* stealing hearts along the way.

One man in particular got it bad.

Of course, he being one of the most feared in the Country of Heart made it seem too soft for him to be developing feelings for such a young girl (he was only a few years her senior, but it was all the same to him). So instead of indulging the budding feelings, he shoved them down as far as possible and decided to everything in his power to control them.

Of course, being a violent man of action made it difficult and instead of simply ignoring the feelings, they got stronger and he inflicted pain upon the object of his *obvious* affection. But, he was a man of pride and bit his tongue instead of apologizing. He insulted her instead of complimenting her. And all it did was rile her up further.

It wasn't until it neared her departure did anyone begin to realize he was lashing out because in his twisted mind he loved her. That brought smiles to their faces when they realized someone might be able to melt the stone cold heart he possessed, especially his best friend hoped.

There was but one problem: _she_ made it clear that she absolutely loathed him. Oh, and he didn't do anything to try to redeem himself either.

However, the first to notice (per usual) was the Queen herself. (She was his older sister, after all.) In an attempt to push the foreigner towards her cynical brother, she dropped (quite obvious) hints that her brother was in love with her. Alas, the girl was too dense to read into the Mafia lord's expression. In the rose garden, not much after the party, she continued to try to persuade Alice, the young foreigner. But all of Vivaldi's efforts were in vain; for her brother contradicted almost everything.

Peter White knew all along, but wasn't able to actually believe it until Alice ran towards the man-who-had-wronged-her's room. He hated the thought, but he knew that in good time his heart would recover. Alice never belonged to the rabbit anyway, did she?

Who perceived it not too much later was the blasted man, Gowland. Simply mentioning the word "date" riled up the Mafia lord more than anything else. With his newfound knowledge, the amusement park owner watched as Alice shouted at the other man for a very long time.

Elliot caught on at that moment as well. A small pang resounded in his heart, but his best friend was in love with her, so he'd back out.

Boris figured it out when she declared she hated him, yet went running to assure his safety after she heard Ace and him had gotten into a brawl (as customary for those in other territories to fight). She didn't cry or show any emotion on her face when she ran, but Boris knew that the girl in the blue dress would never belong to the Cheshire cat; she'd always find love in a black top hat and white overcoat. Not to mention the roses…

Dum and Dee, only children, remained oblivious. But, they were children so it was to be expected (or so it seemed). They knew for quite some time, but not what "love" was, only that the boss like nee-san a little bit _too_ much than just friends. They never voiced their opinions, however.

Nightmare had always known the true feelings within Blood's heart; however, he did not realize Alice's true feelings until much, _much_ later. But when the time came, he decided that the two of them were a perfect match.

Ace, well… Ace was Ace and no one could ever truly comprehend what went on in the psychotic knight's head. He loved Alice, that was for sure, but the smile and fierceness to his nature made it hard to determine how he felt or what he was thinking about. But, he _knew_ Alice and Blood were in love. It _was_ obvious after all.

Julius was probably the only one in all of the Country of Heart who didn't pay attention to the Alice-Blood affairs. He was so absorbed in his work that nothing much mattered (except for if coffee was on his desk in the morning and if the refrigerator was stocked for the next few time cycles). He caught on (after getting _several_ wedding invitations, but…), but it never sparked his interest. Much.

Despite the complete obviousness of their situation, the foreigner and the Hatter remained in their own bubbled of "hatred" shouting at each other and fighting for no other reason except to fight.

But, Blood Dupre would never forget the look in the young foreigner's eyes when she realized he'd been injured fighting Ace. He'd never forget the feeling of her hand pressed against his heart (clock) as the steady rhythm pulsated beneath her open palm. He felt at peace for that once moment and got the most compelling feeling to kiss her, but the realization of what they were and who they were brought him back his senses.

*_"You understand right? You and I are different. Things…these things… don't matter anymore…"_

"_**It's a relief that you're alive… Blood's 'heart' sounds are different from mine… You're right… I understand that even if I keep on desiring, it will still not be the same…**_*

"_**But, but! I will not give up. I know now what I want, and I will never give it up. **_

"_**Because… because I want you, Blood… it's always been you…" **_

Pushing on and persevering… they had a long way to go, but by golly, if the citizens of Wonderland weren't going to help, then… well, they _were_ helping, so there was nothing to worry about…

…Right…?

"_Come back with me Alice. Alice, I love you! I said it, okay! Please, just, just come back with me…"_

"_**Blood… I have a life here, a family. I can't just abandon them!"**_

"_Alice, what do you have here? You've told me they don't care! But _I_ do. Please, Alice. Don't make me beg."_

"_**I—mmph!" **_

"_Come back with me… please…"_

"…_**I—I will…"**_

* * *

***- what is between the asterisks is actually said in chapter 32 of the manga**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this! In the end of the actual maga, I've been told that Blood goes back to Alice's world to retrieve and kisses her (which she kisses him back as well). Then they return and Peter and Blood start fighting over her. The end! Sorry all you ALice/other shippers, but I won! WOOT! ALICE AND BLOOD FOREVER! ... unless my inside source was wrong (I sincerly hope not...)**


End file.
